1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to backpacks, and more particularly, to a backpack which converts into a chair.
2. Prior Art
Most convertible "backpack/beachchair" carrying-type devices are typically cumbersome, uncomfortable foldable chairs which are able to provide some sort of load carrying capabilities.
One such chair is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,451, wherein a storage bag is attached to a foldable chair frame. Another pack is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,686, which utilizes chains and pivotable links to create a chair from a backpack frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,345 shows a folding (typically wooden) chair with a container attached to its backside.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,901 discloses a folding chair with carrier straps, and a cushioning pad to minimize discomfort to the lower back of the person carrying the chair. Platt U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,758 shows a bag and backrest which includes ropes to hold the seat and back together in proper supporting position. Kerschner U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,932 discloses a box-like pack which converts to a stool. This utilizes frame components which are unscrewed from the pack and reattached to make legs for the stool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,739 shows a frame set-up which when collapsed, may act as a backpack, and when unfolded, may make a chair, with the bag portion hanging from side rails of the pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,707 discloses a foldable chair with carrying straps, which chair frame might be usable to hold a bag. Bradbury U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,548 shows a foldable beach type chair with a carrying bag attached to its backside.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,574 discloses a foldable frame which is adapted to carry a bag, when the frame is folded. This frame appears particularly uncomfortable for the lower back of the carrier.
The prior art discloses primarily chairs with carrying bags attached, with little concern for the comfort of the carrier or the user of the chair.
It is an object of the present invention, to overcome these limitations and to provide a practical backpack which readily converts into a chair, having a variety of configurations, each of which configuration is comfortable and convenient for its carrier and/or user.